


Paybacks a bitch

by MickeyStylinson



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sassy Ian, Sassy Ian Gallagher, Shy Mickey, a lot of it, if you know what i mean, kind of, mentions of bottom mickey, mentions of gay sex, mickey doesn’t really act like mickey, repeat of the word 'faggot'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyStylinson/pseuds/MickeyStylinson
Summary: Ian’s ex 'girlfriend' is homophobic... so he fucks her new boyfriend(Not smut)





	Paybacks a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be funny but I just want to say (not that I probably need to tell anyone on here) but nobody should ever use the word faggot it is vile and so disrespectful and horrible thing to say to someone

He was free, finally ian could be himself for the first time in forever, he didn’t have to pretend to be someone he’s not, ians not straight, he hasn’t slept with a million girls like the rumours say yeah he did have a girlfriend a couple of months ago but mainly because he was trying to deny who he really was.

Whispers filled the corridor “is he really gay?”

“I thought he was dating that chick?”

“He doesn’t look gay though”

Ian rolled his eyes at the last comment

He could deal with all that bullshit it would all die down in a few weeks it’s not harming anybody and to be honest Ian didn’t expect anything else.

“I heard you’re a faggot now?” A voice from his left dragged him out of his thoughts

He turned his head and of course, his beautiful but vicious ex 'girlfriend' Gemma, was standing right there with her arms crossed and he eyebrows raised

“I heard you’re still sucking dick for 5 bucks a pop?” He fired back unable to stop himself

Her face turned sour and she flipped her hair back as she snarled “at least I don’t have aids”

He turned to her with a bored look on his face

“You sure about that? I heard STD’s spread like wildfire when you fuck three guys at once... especially when you pick them up from the streets”

Was he being immature?... sure, but she started it.

He decided to leave before shit got ugly, he couldn’t be bothered to have this conversation right now

“YEAH RUN AWAY LIKE THE FAGGOT YOU ARE!”

Ian just flipped her off ready to walk out the school gates when he heard a deep husky voice

“What was that gem?” 

Ian turned around and saw a black haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes turn to his ex,

“Mickey!” She had excitement in her voice  
“I was just talking to Ian... did you know he’s a faggot now?”

Mickeys eyebrows shot up and Ian almost thought it was comical if it wasn’t for the disgusting homophobic language 

“Don’t say shit like that gem!” He looked sternly at the snotty bitch 

“What? it’s true” she laughed and proceeded to wrap her arms around the boys waist putting her head on his chest before kissing his lips sweetly

Ian was getting bored and decided to leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning there was a pounding on his door he swung his legs off the twin sized bed and got up to answer it, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so, not bothering to put on any clothes, if someone was going to wake him up at the ass crack of dawn then they would just have to see him in his jizz stained boxers.

He opened the front door 

“I’m sorry about my girlfriend yesterday she was a bitch”

It was Mickey, Ian suddenly felt self conscious being in minimal clothes infront of the gorgeous boy 

“It’s okay not everybody can be accepting especially for something like being gay” he shrugged and wrapped his arms around his torso 

Mickeys eyes traveled down ians body and that’s when Ian got a great idea

He stood up straight so that his abs bulged out and put his arm up against the side of the door and mickeys eyes shot back up to ians face

“Like what ya see?” Ian smirked at the shorter boy 

Ian could of sworn he saw the black haired boy give a subtly nod 

“Then do something about it” Ian challenged raising his eyebrows and biting his lip with a smirk

Suddenly there was clothes on the kitchen floor that where not ians and Mickey was bent over the kitchen table with ians dick up his ass pounding away at his prostate as tears filled his eyes with pleasure 

They fucked three times that night and both managed to fall asleep in ians bed when the alarm rang for them to get up

Ian slipped his eyes open instantly regretting it 

“I should go”

Ian looked up to see Mickey gathering his clothes and putting them on over his sweaty, sex scented body

Ian sat up and reached for Mickey once he was dressed, pulling him in by his belt before pulling him down for a sweet kiss

“Okay” he replied and mickeys cheeks where now pink as he smiled and slipped out the door.

~~~~~~~

When Ian got to school he ended up getting stuck in the same elevator as Gemma and Mickey 

His eyes traveled down mickeys body, reminding him of the night before

“Jesus do you have to be so fucking gay” she scoffed, obvious to his attraction towards her boyfriend 

When the elevator pinged and the doors opened Gemma pretty much ran out of the door as if she could magically catch ians gay-ness 

When Mickey stepped out he shot a look towards Ian who just winked before walking up behind him and whispered 

“Come to mine after school for a repeat of last night” mickey gulped and Ian smiled 

He gave one more wink to Mickey before practically skipping to his lesson but not before giving Gemma a sly smirk

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry... I am in the middle of doing my exams and it has been really stressful so if you are reading my fanfic 'out with the old in with the new' trust me when I say I will finish it but maybe now for two weeks until my exams finish I hope you understand but please don’t give up on it :)


End file.
